The Hearts of Camelot Drabble Collection
by nooneushudknow
Summary: A collection for the drabble challenge over at The Heart of Camelot. Looks into one scene in the series that gave various characters a positive light. *Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, and all of the dialogue used in this series has already been quoted from the show.
1. Arthur

"Keep him cool. It'll help control his fever," Gaius advised to Gwen, who was placing wet clothes on Merlin's forehead.

Arthur looked upon Merlin with great concern. Had Merlin expected to die in Arthur's place? Was this Merlin's fate, dying in the hands of a sorceress? All of the orders Arthur had given to Merlin, all of the commands he pushed his servant to do, led up to this moment? It just didn't feel right. It felt too soon for him to just, die. Arthur didn't even know anything about him. All Arthur knew was that his servant could clean his clothes and armor decently and could really act like a complete girl. There was so much Arthur wanted to know, so much Arthur wanted to ask Merlin. What was so important for Merlin to give up his life now?

Arthur's thoughts were interrupted by the a big thump. Arthur turned towards the direction of the noise and found Gaius scanning an ancient book for the right page.

"Ah," Gaius said when he finally found the page. "The petal comes from the Mortaeus flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree."

"That's not particularly friendly," Arthur responded to the new piece of knowledge. At least he didn't have to barge into a town full of bandits. That wouldn't have ended very pleasantly.

"A Cockatrice," Gaius read from the book. "It guards the forest. Its venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the Mountains of Isgaard in search of the Mortaeus flower have made it back alive."

"Sounds like fun," Arthur replied. He would do anything to save Merlin's life. Arthur remembered the last time he got to see his servant when he was healthy. He burst into the dining hall, claiming that the chalice Arthur was about to drink was poisoned. How foolish Arthur was to think that Merlin was only playing a cruel trick. Because of Arthur's pride and ignorance, Merlin was laying in bed, dying with every passing minute. He needed to save Merlin, and that was Arthur's final decision.

"Arthur, it's too dangerous," Gaius responded. Though Gaius was wise, Arthur still felt annoyed at his commentary on Arthur's desicion. Why couldn't he understand that Arthur had a debt to pay, even if it cost him his life?

"If I don't get the antidote," Arthur questioned. "What happens to Merlin?"

"The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death. He may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually he will die," Gauis answered.

By this point, Arthur knew what he need to do. He marched towards the door and gave one final glance towards Merlin. He was going to save Merlin, and nobody was going to stop him from doing it.


	2. Gaius

Gaius sat at the table, his pen scribbling at paper. He was writing down the latest update in Uther's medicine prescription, but he felt like it would be the last time he would write in the book ever again.

Gaius had a suspicious feeling about Edwin from the very beginning. Not only did he mysteriously cure Morgana, but he was claiming outrageous conclusions from evidence that clearly never existed. As much as Gaius wanted to put an end to the madness, he knew he had to hold back. For all he knew, Edwin could be ahead of him, waiting for Gaius to trip on an obstacle he so carefully placed out. For the first time in awhile, Gaius was stumped.

Suddenly, a knock came from the door. Gaius heaved a sigh.

"Come in."

The hinges began to creak, and soon a body found its way in: Geoffrey, with a bundle of cloth hiding beneath his arm.

"Gaius, you've been a good friend to me over the years, and you've done me many kindnesses. I can't deny you this one request."

A small glimpse of hope made its way to Gaius. "The records?"

"I know you wouldn't ask unless it was important."

"You must believe me, there's a great deal at stake." A deal greater than you think.

"If Uther were to discover this, he would kill us both."

"It is for Uther's sake that I make the request. Trust me, please."

Geoffrey took the cloth off of the book and placed it on the table in front of Gaius. Gaius's heart thumped inside just staring at the large book once again, something he thought he would never see again, or want to see at all.

"Thank you, old friend." Gaius couldn't thank him well enough for his sacrifice.

Geoffrey placed a hand on his shoulder respectful and after a short moment, left the room leaving Gaius looking after his back. He glanced down at the large, dusted book in front of him. It seemed like ages ago when he last saw the book. It was not something Gaius was proud of seeing either. To remember how Uther kept a record of all the sorcerers he had slaughtered, all the lives he had terrorized changed for his own personal gain of vengeance that wasn't even meant for the innocent...

Gaius snapped himself mid-thought. There was no way he was going to go back to thinking like that. The past was the past, and Gaius was able to do nothing about it. He didn't need to dig his way to another regret that couldn't be changed.

He had a duty to do, and if he distracted himself now, it could be the line between peacefulness and Uther's last breath.

It didn't matter what memories came back to him or what consequences would come if the king found out; he needed answers, before Edwin could play his little game anymore.


End file.
